


Virgil's Death

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Series: Monster!Sides [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Car Accident, Death, Drunk Driving, Gen, Injuries sustained in a car accident, Learning to drive goes horribly wrong, Monster!sides au, Virgil isnt the drunk one, loss of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: Monster!Sides au - crossposted from tumblrVirgil's first driving lesson doesn't go as planned, in the worst way possible.





	Virgil's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is crossposted from my tumblr, @bubblegum-borb. It's an origin story so-to-speak of Virgil's place in my Monster!Sides au (check out the rest of the au on my tumblr!)
> 
> More one-shots to come!

"So I hear someone got his permit the other day."  
  
Virgil looked up from his homework and took off his headset, "...yeah?"  
  
Virgil's father picked the keys up off the counter. "How 'bout a lesson?"  
  
"Dad, I have homewo-"  
  
"Nah, you can get that finished later, it'll only be a quick lesson."  
  
Virgil set down his pencil and stood up, "Okay, I guess,"  
  
"Great!" His dad said, grabbing Virgil and pulling him out the door, homework forgotten on the table.

* * *

  
"Alright now shift into reverse,"  
  
"Kay,"  
  
"Great, now slowly take your foot off the brake, make sure to look behind you and check your mirrors,"  
  
"Mhm,"  
  
"Alright, turn your wheel sharp to the left now,"  
  
"Got it," the car slowly backed out of the driveway.  
  
"Great! Now shift into drive and turn the wheel all the way right, then go forward."  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Alright, when we get this intersection here, I want you to turn right, up the street. Put on your signal now."  
  
"Mm,"  
  
A horn sounded down the street, and both Virgil and his dad whipped their heads to look at the sound.  
  
A pickup truck was barreling up the street, coming from their left, swerving this way and that, easily going 30 miles over the speed limit. The driver seemed like he didn't even realize he was speeding, probably drunk off his head.  
  
Virgil's body seemed to freeze as the truck came closer and closer. His dad seemed to be in a similar state as time slowed down and the seconds stretched to feel like minutes as the truck crashed into the drivers side of Virgil's car.   
  
Virgil heard the metal crunch as the collision took place and the door bent in, crushing his left arm and shoulder, and he could feel something warm trickling down his face after the window shattered. His vision began to blur as the airbag burst out of the steering wheel and hit his face hard enough to break his nose.  
  
His vision was swimming and his ears were ringing and he couldn't feel his legs and he vaguely registered a blob of colour moving in front of his face but he couldn't bring himself to focus on it, he just wanted to sleep, just, close his eyes, relax.  
  
Distantly, he heard shouting and more crunching metal, and someone pulled at his right arm and he didnt have the strength to pull away or struggle as whoever it was picked him up and pulled him out the passenger side of the car.  
  
His ears stopped ringing and he could hear someone saying something to him, but the words were garbled. He cracked open his eyes to see who it was, but all he saw was a blurry neon yellow blob. Maybe it was an EMT? Virgil really couldn't bring himself to care as his vision faded back to black and the noises around him slowly muffled until there was nothing and his body shut down, process after process giving out as he lost more and more blood until finally, Virgil stopped breathing.

* * *

"Patient: Virgil Sanderson, age 16. Died on scene while being treated by EMT's. Cause of death: Blood loss due to injuries sustained in a car accident. Date: 13 September, 1996."

 


End file.
